Moment
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: She thought about when she knew she loved him as he when her thepize she longed for. She missed him so much and he had missed her. A short Pepper/Gene


_Note: I own nothing and looking forward to more eps. Tony is kinda lame.._.

The air was full of music and laughter. All the people were enjoying themselves and there she was trying to keep herself from crying. She missed him more than she should. She was 14 years old and in love with someone so far away. She didn't even know where he was. Was it wrong for her to miss him this much after what he did? She sighed as she walked the streets of the carnival. She stopped to think on when she knew she loved him. It was on the plane ride...after she was kidnapped. It was just one look at him, this broken person and she knew...she knew she cared a great deal for him.

The red headed female looked around to stop herself from crying and her eyes stopped on the shelves of stuffed animals. There was one at the top...it called to her. She smiled at it and went to win the game. She wanted this animal more than anything else. An hour later she still had no prize. She couldn't take much more disappointment. Just when she was going to give up and leave she felt a hand touch her and a pair of lips near her left ear.

"If you want, Pepper, I could win you one." Pepper turned to face the voice not daring to let herself think it was him until she saw his face. Gene! Her breath hitched when she looked at his smiling face. Okay, more like smirking face. But to her it was just as wonderful. She nodded her head. She had really wanted that animal and was glad at the chance to gain it. Plus, Gene was here. God, she had missed him so much. She didn't ask why he was there or why he did what he did/does. She just enjoyed having her back in her life.

Pepper thought back to the last day she saw him, the day she knew she loved him. They were being attacked by a giant stone dragon and he was trying to keep her safe. She kept screaming. She was so scared that Tony would get hurt. She didn't need to worry about Gene. Somewhere in her heart she knew he would be okay. Having him besided her erased any idea that the two wouldn't make it out alive. She knew she loved him when he pushed her out of the dragon's way. When he came out of its mouth, she knew she was in love with him. No matter how many times Tony brushed with death none of them scared or hurt her more than Gene's brush with it. Her thoughts were broken as Gene pulled her back into reality.

He won on the game on his first try. Pepper was so happy she kissed his check and pushed him away to get her prize. She picked out a green tiger and sigh as she wrapped her arms around the thing. She would never tell anyone but she wanted this tiger because it remind her of Gene. So strong and clever and yet beautiful and graceful. It was even the same color that remind her most of him. Gene laughed as he watched her. He was glad that he pushed her out of the dragons path. It helped him realize a few things. He reached out for her hand and locked their fingers together. Her eyes shined in the bright lights. She moved to stand beside him as they walked down the path ahead of them.

He had missed her so much. That's why he was here. He couldn't take another day without her. When she said he had her, he never felt so bad for using her, for lying to her. She believed in him and he wanted to be worthy of it. Yet, in the end he failed her. He messed up so much. He had nightmares about her running into Tony's arms. Tony and Pepper being together and becoming a great couple called Pepperony in the papers. Gene was glad that she was still single. He still had a chance...maybe...he was still confused and so unsure... about everything. At least he had Pepper here. He unlaced their hands to wrap his arm around her. He could see the smile on her face as she leaned into him. Her arms wrapped around the tiger tighter.

They didn't talk and that was okay with Pepper. For once she didn't want to ruin things with words. She almost cried as she thought about how wonderful this moment was and she wanted to tell her children about this moment when she got older. She wanted them to look like Gene and have her eyes...but she wasn't sure how that would happen. She knew the things he did and may do in the future. She knew her father would be against all of it and that she should too. But somehow the thought of her standing by his side even if he was evil started to feel more and more like a good idea. It kinda of scared her how much she was willing to give him.

"Please, don't leave again." She didn't even realize she spoke those words until she finished saying them. "You don't need to be good or anything but please stay in touch." Gene didn't speak. He just looked slightly upset. Pepper couldn't help but think he looked so cute when he got this way. He bearly got her name out when she kissed him softly on the lips. He gentely kissed her back pulling her closer to him. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "I'm not saying I'm giving up my life. I won't pick a side any time soon." She ran a hand up his body and stopped at the base of his neck. "I'm saying I'm here for you no matter what happens." She smiled so lovely at him. She didn't seem her age and neither did he. He felt older and she looked older. "Besides.." She laughed, "it wouldn't hurt to have Iron Man's _close_ friend with you ever now and then."

He wants to say something and tell her that what she's saying is wrong. That it isn't that simple. He's about to do so when Pepper kisses him again. "Don't ruin this moment. I know it won't be easy but your worth it." He eyes close as she moves to kiss me. "Bad or good, Gene," her lips just inches away from his. He shivers at the way she says his name. "Your worth it." She breaths out just before caving into to her need to feel his lips on hers. Gene runs his fingers through her hair as he thinks about how could use the tings to make a world worthy of her.

_Note: This is to was made cuz I'm writing a dark part to my fic IBGM under Speed Racer. I needed to write something soft so I could go on writing that chap. This is my first Pepper/Gene fic were they talk...I wasn't sure what he should say but I felt it would break the mood..and so did Pepper lol. Anyone, read Memories Of Nobody it's a great fic. Trust me...I don't give shot outs to fics and I'm shouting out to that one. Hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. R&R if you'd like more._


End file.
